long road
by team-damon-and-paul
Summary: Edward leaves Bella shes a witch the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort... what happenes when Edward comes to hogwarts? will bella ind love what happenes when the dark lord gives her a mission she doesn't want?
1. Chapter 1

Here you go my new Bella and Draco story…

I own nothing… I'll try asking J.K. Rowling for Draco…

(**)

"Bella can we go for a walk?" Carrot head asked me

"Sure." I said

He started walking into the forest I followed.

All of a sudden he stopped, some walk I could still see the house.

"Bella I'm leaving." He said Finally! Thank Merlin!

"Oh well okay." I said not even pretending to be sad if he thought that I was going to cry fo him and beg him to stay he had another thing coming.

"That's all you have to say?" he asked a bit angry.

"yeah." I said smiling I was so happy I could finally go home back to Hogwarts, my friends and Dumbledore.

"You know there really is something wrong with you aside from your looks." He said looking smug.

This idiot thought he was going to get to me by making fun of me?

How old are we five?

"I mean your hair is limp and dry. Your eyes are huge and too close together. And your skin makes it look like you're sick all the time." He said looking smugger than before.

I started laughing.

He glared at me getting angry.

"Look who's talking, your skin is a lot worse than mine you have carrot colored hair, the purple bags under your eyes makes it look like you have a sleep disorder and you have a crooked smile." I said

"You love my smile, you always smile back." He said

"I smile because I'm trying not to laugh." I said

"oh and I know all about you and Tanya and Alice." I called as I walked toward the house.

He ran in front of me.

"What now carrot head?" I asked annoyed

"How did you know?" he asked

"Well when you came back from hunting you smelled like one of them and your eyes were still black." I said walking around him.

He side stepped me.

He took a step closer to me, I held my ground.

He took another step.

My hand flew to my back pocket.

He took another step and lunged.

I quickly jumped to the side.

I took out my wand and pointed it at him.

"What are you going to do Bella? Poke me to death with a twig?" he asked sarcastically

"You never know." I said and moved as he lunged at me…again.

"Stupefy!" I shouted and he shot back making a hole in three trees and knocking five to the ground.

I laughed so hard I was on the verge of tears.

"You know you're worse than Cedric." I said still laughing.

"Bye Penny head." I said as I walked inside the house.

"Hey Charlie." I said as I walked back into the house.

"Hey Bells." He called from the living room.

"I'm going back to Renee." I called

"Sure kid, but why?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Me and Edward broke up I need to get away from here for a few weeks." I said acting sad.

"Okay, go pack." He said walking back into the living room.

Charlie didn't know anything about magic, he wasn't my dad and Renee wasn't my mum she was my aunt and he was my ex-uncle.

Renee and I used magic to make him think I was their daughter.

My real mum was Bellatrix Marie Black-Lestrange, and my father is Lord Voldemort.

They were my parents but my aunt and uncle, Renee and Sirius Black raised me.

Even though they raised me my parents had me marked so I'm a dark wizard because of them.

Don't get me wrong I was loyal to Dumbledore but I have to get information on Harry and send it to my father, but I did the same thing for Harry.

I got information from my father and gave it to Harry just because I was a death eater didn't mean I was all bad.

Harry was a good friend though I had a feeling he like me as more than a friend.

I came here on a trip for my muggle studies class.

Everyone in Slytherin thought that I was weird because I liked the muggles.

I mean I was freaked out too, I mean look at my parents.

I grabbed my trunk and packed all my things.

I grabbed my wand and said a spell that would make Charlie and the rest of the town think that I only came to stay the past few days.

I walked down the stairs and said goodbye to Charlie.

I walked out the door pulling the luggage behind me.

As soon as I was deep enough I rolled up my sleeve and touched the dark mark with my wand.

I was surrounded by death eaters instantly.

"Who are you?" Lucius Malfoy asked me.

"Bellatrix Calamarie Black-Riddle" I said using my full name.

"Prove it." My mother said

"I was born on a Saturday night at twelve thirty-two." I said.

"Okay, it's you but why do you look so different?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"What?"I asked looking down; I realized I still looked like Bella Sawn.

"Oh hold on." I said I changed back into my true form.

My black curled hair reaching to the back of my knees.

I changed my eyes back to the normal purple, and my skin got a little more pale but enough to be noticeable.

"Bella!" my mother shouted, and hugged me.

Narcissa hugged me and Mr. Malfoy gave me a pat on the back.

"Good to see you Bella." He said

"Can we go now, I don't want to see this town anymore." I said

"Sure Bella." My mum said

We apparrated back to Malfoy mannor.

I walked in and got a coke from the fridge.

As I walked back into the room I saw my father there.

"Bella!" he shouted and wrapped me in a hug.

Whoever said the death eaters were cold hearted were wrong.

We all stood up for one another, if anyone messed with one of us they got all of us after them.

"I've missed you so much Bella." My father said.

"I missed you too dad." I said

As soon as he let me go I was wrapped in another set of arms.

"Good to see you again Bella." Snape said smiling.

It wasn't really that rare, well not around me.

When he let me go I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" knowing that the new term was about to start and he needed to get everything ready at Hogwarts.

"I was reporting to your father." He said with a pained look in his eyes.

Snape was like me he was a death eater but we were both loyal to Dumbledore. We reported what they did to the dark lord, but we did the same thing for Dumbledore-and Harry-.

Snape didn't hate Harry he hated his father.

"I going upstairs." I said when I was hit by a vision.

*vision*

"Bella your mission is complete he's dead." My father told me.

"You helped Draco as well we are all proud of you Bella." This time it was my mother.

I saw Draco and Snape in the coroner of the room both had a pained look.

"Why did you want us to kill him what did he do?" I asked

"Bella with him out of the way we get rid of all of them Harry has no place to go, we also needed the wand." My father said.

"I don't want this life anymore. I don't want to be a murderer, a killer." I said sobbing.

"Bella we can't let you do that we love you, but we can't do that." My mum said

"Harry was right you are a cold hearted monster, you destroy, Dumbledore was kind and he helped me." I said.

"Bella if you leave then you will be a blood traitor, no better than the Weasleys, or Sirius and Renee Black." She sneered the names.

"A blood traitor would be better than being a death eater or your daughter." I said as I walked out the door.

I looked back one last time and saw Draco coming after me.

"Leave me alone." I said and kept walking.

"No Bella, I promised I would never leave, I plan on keeping it. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me.

*end vision*

Ugh! That's gross me and… ugh!

Wait we kill Dumbledore?

I was confused by my own vision.

"What was it about?" my mum asked.

I didn't know if I should trust her anymore, but I had an image to keep up.

"Just what they were going to ask me on the train." I said

No one called Harry by his name here.

"oh okay." She said

"Um… which room am I staying in?"I asked.

"The same one as always dear." Narcissa said.

I walked upstairs to find an unwelcome guest in my room.

"Draco, what do you want?" I asked

(***)

New story YAY!

By the way this takes place in new moon and the half blooded prince.

Review…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's the new chap…

Bad news J.K. Rowling said no.

So I don't own Twilight Harry Potter or Draco.

P.S. Bellatrix and Narcissa aren't sisters.

(***)

"What I can say hi?" he asked

"You can but it's not in your character." I said.

"Well welcome back." He said mockingly.

"Oh by the way are you still seeing Potter?" he asked.

"I was never going out with him, unlike you and that Slytherin slut. What was her name again?" I asked.

"Pansy? I dumped her a few years ago, so I free if you ever want to hang out." He said

I rolled my eyes. "You said hi now get out." I said.

"Do you really want me to get out?" he asked coming next to me

"Yes, now." I said

He kissed my neck.

"Really, I don't believe that." He said

"I don't care if you believe me or not just get out." I said

He kissed my shoulder.

"Okay then you if really want me to leave…" he said trailing off

"Yes now leave." I said one more time.

He walked out the door.

Finally. I put on my and went down to the pool.

As I was walking out of my room I saw Draco come out as well.

"Great, just great." I said when I noticed he was wearing swim shorts and a muscle shirt, which showed off his biceps he actually looked hot… no no bad bella, bad. I said over in my head.

"See something you like?" Draco asked when he saw me looking.

"No, not at all." I said

I walked into the pool and put my stuff on one of the chairs.

I walked in just letting the water calm me down for a bit.

Suddenly I was being picked up and thrown in the water.

"What the Hell!" I shouted.

I saw Draco there laughing; oh he thought this was funny now did he.

I turned him into a ferret. I held him up before he could fall in the water.

"Looks like you're not so tough anymore now are you Draco?" I asked

He bit me.

"Ouch, I wouldn't do that again if I were you, I drop you, you die." I said and turned him back into a human.

"Jerk." He grumbled and I started laughing.

I looked at him he really had changed he was no longer the little boy I had met during first year.

He was about half a foot taller than me and he was better built now he was actually kind-of hot.

And when I say kind-of I mean really.

I sat on the ledge he walked over to me and sat down.

We were just there looking at nothing in particular.

"so what's been going on at Hogwarts since I left?" I asked only because I couldn't stand the silence.

"You really want to know about the school?" he asked.

"No." I said looking in his stormy grey eyes.

Without thinking we both leaned in and our lips met.

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said walking away.

I ran into my room and put on a pink halter top with black designs on the side and some dark blue jeans.

Black gladiator sandals and my ring that had WITCH written on it in black lettering, and a moon pattern on the inside.

I ran down stairs and told my mom I was going to start my mission earlier than expected.

She said okay and I apparrated to the burrow.

I changed to look like my mother and knocked on the door.

Sirius answered.

"Bellatrix what are you doing here?" he asked pointing his wand at me.

"Well I decided to leave the dark lord." I said

"Where's Bella?" he asked

"right here." I said turning back into my normal self.

Before he could shout my name I covered his mouth, I put a finger to my lips indicating for him to not say a word. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Molly, Arthur and Bill talking.

"Bella dear is that you?" Molly asked.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Molly." I said giving her a hug.

Arthur gave me a hug and Bill and I shook hands.

"Where are Harry and Ron and 'Mione and the twins?" I asked

"There're all upstairs." She said. I nodded and changed into Molly.

When I reached Ron's room I saw them all talking about something.

"What are you still doing up here, dinners almost gone." I said

"What, why didn't you tell me I didn't hear you!" Ron said running down the stairs.

I started laughing, I changed back into my normal self.

"Bella." Hermione said and hugged me.

"Good to see you too." I said

She let me go and Harry hugged me.

"I missed you Iz." Harry said

"Yeah I missed you too." I said

Harry , Ron and 'Mione were the only ones allowed to call me Iz.

Ron walked up the stairs and I changed into Molly again.

"There's no more food." Ron said sadly.

"Aww I'm sorry Ron I thought you had heard me. I said I was just kidding." I said turning back into usual self .

"Bella!" he said and hugged me.

When he let me go I said

"Is there anyone here that didn't miss me? Oh right Bill." I said

"Don't take it that way it's just… well he doesn't trust you." Ron said

"Thanks for putting so nicely." I said sarcastically

"Anytime." He said laughing

"Where are the twins and Ginny?" I asked

"Well Ginny's staying at a friend's house and Fred and George are in their room." Harry said

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said changing into Molly again.

I walked over to Fred and Georges' room and they were asleep.

Well this will be easy I changed back and got my wand out.

"Aguamenti." I whispered they were both splashed with cold water.

"What the- Bella!" they both said.

I was laughing. They came to hug me.

"No, you're not hugging me like that you're all wet." I said

"Bella, please?" they asked making puppy dog faces.

"No." I said and ran out the room.

(***)

A few hours later we were all at the table I had already told them what my dad wanted me to do.

We were all talking in Harry and Ron's room.

My owl was perched at the window and I noticed she had two scrolls tied to her leg.

I walked over and untied the first scroll it was from my mum.

_Bella,_

_Your father forgot to mention that Draco is going to be the newest member you will have to help him on his next mission._

_He will tell you about it on the ride to Hogwarts._

_Love Bellatrix._

_P.S. I saw what happened by the pool._

I closed the letter.

Apparently my expression showed something because Harry asked.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing just Draco's going to be the new death eater and I have to help him." I said

He took the letter from me.

"Bella what happened by the pool?" he asked

"Nothing, just I fell." I said hoping he would believe it.

"If you fell then your mum wouldn't have put it in here." He said

"Okay so me and Draco were talking and we actually got along ok?" I asked

"Whatever." He said

I opened the next one… oh great from Draco.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that at the pool._

_I'll tell you about the task on the train._

_Draco_

I quickly said a spell to burn the letter.

"Why'd you burn that Bell?" Ron asked

"None of your concern." I said

"Okay… Anyways I was thinking we could all have a Quidditch match tomorrow." Harry said.

"Sure but I don't think we'll have enough players." I said

"Well most of the family is visiting tomorrow." Ron said

"Okay then, how about boys against girls?" I asked

"Not enough girls." Hermione said

"Fine, then we pick teams." I said

"Ronald, Harry, Bella, could you come down here for a moment?" Molly asked.

We all ran down the stairs, I saw Dumbledore in the kitchen… this can't be good.

"Ah Bella good to see you again." He said

"It's good to see you too Dumbledore." I said

"Well I have important news." He said

(***)

Well what do you think? Good, bad? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The new chapter for Long Road

Once again I own nothing.

(***)

'_Well I have important news.'_ _Dumbledore said_

"Sir what is it?" Harry asked

"Well because of all the trouble with the dark lord, no offence Bella, we have got you and Bella bodyguards." He said

"Professor I don't mean any disrespect but I don't think I'll need a bodyguard, because of my father." I said

"Yes well, it's just a precaution." He said

"Okay…"

"The family will be meeting you at the school." he said

"Okay?" Harry said with a confused expression.

"That is all thank you." He said

(***)

After Dumbledore talked to us yesterday we all went to sleep, so today we were playing Quidditch.

They had chosen me and Harry as the captains.

Everyone was playing except for Molly, so she was keeping score.

Harry and I were seekers and I had Fred and George and Ginny.

Harry had gotten Arthur, Bill and Ron.

Then I chose Hermione and Harry got Sirius.

Since we had a shortage of players we each got six instead of eight.

With that we started the game.

(***)

Draco P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, ever since the kiss by the pool.

Why couldn't I get her out of my head, I mean it was just a kiss.

I've had a crush on her ever since first year, when she had to befriend Potter.

My thoughts just keep going back to her.

"Draco come down here please." I heard my mother call.

I ran down stairs

"Yes mother?" I asked

"Have you had any contact with Bella?" she asked.

"I sent a letter the day she left." I said.

"Very well thank you." She said

I ran back upstairs I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

It was just a kiss, a stupid kiss.

(***)

Harry P.O.V.

The game lasted five hours until Bella finally found the snitch.

The game was tiring and we were all sore.

"Bella, Bella,Bella!" her team was cheering her name and the twins were carrying her on their shoulders, they were the only ones who weren't sore.

Bella was laughing she had a beautiful laugh.

Whoa was I falling for Bella? Yes I was and I didn't care.

She was amazing her looks and her personality.

"You like Bella, I knew it, I knew it." Hermione said

"So what if I do?" I asked

"Tell her!" Hermione said

I looked back at Bella the twins were still carrying her towards the house.

She was smiling; her smile was breath taking.

I shook my head back and forth to clear it up a bit.

(***)

Bella P.O.V.

Fred and George were carrying me inside the house and I couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

His soft lips his cool breath… whoa, whoa, whoa bad Bella.

His eyes the sliver and blue mixed together.

No, no, don't think of him like that.

The twins set me down on my bed.

"Thanks guys!" I said hugging them, which was hard considering they were taller than me.

(***)

After I had taken a shower and I changed into some dark jeans and a plain white tee shirt.

Harry walked in when I was changing my hair color.

I looked at him.

"Okay blonde or red head?" I asked changing my hair color.

"Blonde, we have too many red heads here." He said as Ron walked in.

"Hey, I like red better Bella." He said

"Okay so that leaves me at blonde or red hair once again, I'll go ask Hermione." I said walking out.

I saw her on the way to our room.

"Hey 'Mione blonde or red hair?" I asked.

"Blonde." She answered.

I walked back into the living room with blonde hair and blue eyes. (picture Ashley Benson.)

"Nice Bella." Ginny said

"Thanks Ginny, so what have you been doing while I was away?" I asked

" Nothing just started seeing Dean." She said

"What, Ginny." Molly said

"Never mind." She said blushing.

(***)

Draco P.O.V.

It's been a week since Bella and I kissed this whole time I haven't stopped thinking about her.

Today mum and I were going to buy the things for school.

(***)

Bella P.O.V.

I haven't been able to get Draco out of my head all week, and today we were going to get what we needed for Hogwarts.

(***)

Harry P.O.V.

I had been getting the courage to ask Bella out this past week, but right when I was about to ask Ron or Ginny would always interrupt.

I was going to ask Bella today when she's alone or on the train tomorrow.

The twins had gone back to Diagon Ally after the match.

(***)

Emmett P.O.V. (weren't expecting this were you?)

We all missed Bella our little sister, well daughter for Esme.

We were all different now that Bella was gone, Esme didn't design anymore, Carlise threw himself into his work. Rose won't even get close to a mirror much less look in one, I don't joke that often.

Edward and Tanya are never home-thank god- Alice doesn't seem like she's effected if fact she seems happier and poor Jasper is confused by all the emotions.

A guy came by a few days ago Carlise's old friend and asked is we could help him guard the chosen ones at some magic school.

It's been a week and tomorrow we leave to the school.

(***)

Bella P.O.V.

We were at Diagon Ally and I was buying my books and I saw Draco going to buy his books too.

I waved and he smiled… sort of.

"Who are you waving at?" Harry asked

"No one just a third year I knew from the states." I lied.

"Oh Okay, well Bella I was wondering if you wanted to…" he was cut off when Ron ran in between us said we should all go to Fred and Georges shop.

We all agreed, and I was relieved when Ron interrupted I didn't want to go out with Harry, he was like a brother and I knew Ginny liked him.

I wonder if he liked her probably not because if he did he wouldn't be asking me out.

When we got to their shop they let me and Harry get anything we wanted.

"How much is this?" Ron asked holding up some toy.

"Five galliaons." They both said

"But I'm your brother." He said

They shrugged. "Ten galliaons." They said and left.

I got a 'spell check' quil and a few candies that make it seem like you're sick.

I gave it to Fred and he put it in a bag for me.

"Thanks guys." I said hugging them before I left the store.

Ron and Harry were with me along with Hermione.

We went to get our robes we walked in and I saw Draco there.

"Mother if you're wondering what that awful smell is a mud-blood just walked in." he said

I glared at him he shrugged.

Narcissa walked out from somewhere in the back.

"Bella." She said.

"Cissa." I said

She motioned for me to go talk to her.

"I'll be right back." I told them.

Harry grabbed my arm and shook his head no.

"Harry please." I said and he let me go.

I looked at Draco and he had a look of rage… no that wasn't it but something close to it.

I went with Cissa. "Bella your mother said you must help my son on the mission Snape will be helping as well, but he'll help with the rules and things like that. This is your mission yours and my sons." She told me

"Thank you Cissa I understand." I said accepting the mission.

(***)

Draco P.O.V.

We were getting my robes when I saw Bella and the rest of them walk in.

"Mother if you're wondering what that awful smell is a mud-blood just walked in." I sneered

Bella glared at me I shrugged not really caring.

My mum walked out from somewhere in the back.

"Bella." My mum said

"Cissa." Bella said her voice is like an angles.

"I'll be right back." She said in her musical voice.

Potter grabbed her arm, and something surged through me…jealousy?

"Harry please." She said and he reluctantly let her go.

I saw her look at me before she went with my mother.

The seamstress was getting closer to the dark mark.

I quickly pulled my arm away and said something about her being the worst seamstress.

I saw Potter looking at me, "What do you want Potter?" I sneered

He glared at me then Bella came back out.

My mum paid for everything and Bella came with us.

(***)

Harry P.O.V

Bella left with Malfoy they were going to talk about something and said she would catch up later.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked when she saw me get the cloak.

"No where just going to follow them see where they're going." I said walking away before she could object.

They followed me out I put the cloak around all of us and we followed them to Borgin and Burke.

(***)

Bella P.O.V.

We were on our way to Borgin and Burke when Draco stopped me.

"Bella we need to talk about what happened." He said

"Fine, but after this okay." I said

"Bella, fine but we are talking about this if not now then on the train." He said

"Fine." I said as we walked in.

They were talking about the vanishing cabinet and how we had to fix the one at Hogwarts so they could pass.

It passed by quickly much to my distaste.

Just as I was walking out Draco grabbed me by the arm.

"Fine since I can't escape, but if we talk lets' talk outside." I said

He nodded.

"Bella, I can't get it out of my head, I can't get you out of my head. Bella I didn't plan what happened by the pool." He said

"I can't either I just can't get you out of my head, Draco, I just don't understand." I said

"Bella I… I don't know what to say." He said

"I know what you mean." I said taking a step towards him.

I put my hand on his cheek.

"Draco the thing is I don't want to forget." I said taking another step towards him.

"I don't either." he whispered I looked at him his face was inches from mine.

"Draco I have to go, they'll be looking for me." I said

He nodded I kissed him on the cheek.

"See you on the train." I called he smiled.

(***)

Hermione P.O.V.

We had followed her here against my will.

When her and Draco finally came out and started talking.

"Bella, I can't get it out of my head, I can't get you out of my head. Bella I didn't plan what happened by the pool." He said

"I can't either I just can't get you out of my head, Draco, I just don't understand." She said

"Bella I… I don't know what to say." He said

"I know what you mean." She said taking a step closer to him.

She put her hand on his cheek and I heard Harry give a low growl.

"Draco the thing is I don't want to forget." She said taking a step closer to him.

I couldn't hear what his reply was, but she looked up at him for a second I thought she was going to kiss him.

"I have to go, they'll be looking for me." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, and Harry growled I'm surprised they didn't hear.

"See you on the train." She called as she walked back down the alley, and Malfoy smiled in return.

I felt my eyes go wide Malfoy smiled not forced not fake not smug he smiled a real smile.

She walked away and Malfoy went inside.

We made our escape back to Fred and George's shop, where we found her waiting for us.

Good thing we had the cloak around us and we tried to sneak around her.

She put her arm out.

"I can't believe you three." She said and Harry took the cloak off us.

"Well we were worried about you." I said

"Okay, so who was the one growling?" she asked me and Ron stepped back.

"Harry why?" she asked confused.

"Because I like you a lot Bella and I wish you would see that." He said

"Why me, Ginny likes you and I saw the way you looked when she said she was dating Dean Thomas." Bella said

"Well maybe I like you more." He said and walked away.

"Ugh! Can't he understand maybe I like Draco maybe I want Ginny to be happy maybe I want him to be happy!" she shouted into thin air.

"Bella what do you mean you want Ginny to be happy?" Ron asked

"Ginny likes him and he likes Ginny I just wish he wouldn't be that stubborn." She answered and walked away.

Ron and I looked at each other and shrugged.

(***)

So what do you think… review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back sorry for not updating in awhile, I was out of town and I didn't have a laptop…or wifi.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight

(*******)

BELLA P.O.V.

I talked to Harry a little bit yesterday at dinner other than that hardly ever.

Hermione was saying she was sorry over and over again, but I had no clue why.

So right now I was getting ready to leave for the train.

I quickly put on a black tank top and some dark blue jeans.

I put on some flat boots and my favorite stud necklace.

Molly and Mr. Weasley had put our trunks in the car earlier, and then Molly started making breakfast.

I saw Harry and Ron were already there and Ginny was coming down the stairs with Hermione in tow.

"Hey Mione." I said still yawning.

"Morning Bell." She said in a bright voice.

"Hey Bell." Ginny said in the same sleepy tone as me.

"Hey Gin." I said

I looked at Harry to see he was glaring at his food and Ron was stuffing his face as always.

We ate quickly and in silence.

"Okay time to go!" Mr. Wealsey called into the kitchen.

We all went to get the last of our things.

Since I had already put everything I needed in the trunk I just got my navy blue leather jacket.

Once Hermione got here with all the books she would be taking on the train we were on our way to Kingscross station.

*at Kingscross*

"Okay this is it goodbye everyone." She said hugging each of us.

We all ran through the wall.

Once on the other side I saw Draco right away.

I waved and he waved back, from the corner of my eye I saw Harrys' expression worsen.

Bloody hell what's wrong with this boy?

"I'll see you on the train, okay I have to go talk to someone." I said

"Me too, I'll see you guys on the train." Ginny said

We all went off in our different directions.

I was walking towards the train when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Who are you looking for?" Draco asked

"No one just Harry." I said

He spun me around so that I was facing him.

"Really because I thought since you were just with Harry that you would be looking for someone else." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No just walking around for now." I said

"Come on let's go inside." He said pulling me towards the train.

We found an empty compartment and quickly got in.

"Okay so what about the mission what are we supposed to do?" I asked

"Well we have to fix the cabinet."

"Yeah then what else?" I asked

"Well… one of us has to…"he sounded nervous. "One of us has to kill… Dumbledore."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry about the last chapter being so short here's chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own HP or twilight

(**********)

I felt the blood leave my face.

I was in complete shock, Dumbledore the man I trusted with my life the one who I considered more of a father then Voldemort.

I saw Karen walk in (the pictures for everyone is on the website link that I have on my profile.)

"Hey guys!" Karen shouted then she looked at me. "Bella what's wrong?" she asked worried

"Du-du-du…" was all that came out of my mouth.

She looked at Draco and narrowed her eyes. "What did you tell her!" she asked though it came out as a accusation.

"Nothing I just told her what Voldemort assigned us and she freaked out." He said

That's when I snapped out of my trance like state.

"We have to kill Dumbledore." I said I saw Karens eyes go wide.

"Bella I, I think we should tell him." She said I nodded.

"Draco, me and Karen we are loyal to the dark lord but we're more loyal to Dumbledore." I said hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"But… you two are the best death eaters aside from your mother and Snape." He said

"Yeah Snape's in this too." I said

His eyes went wide.

"Draco… Draco…." I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"He's in shock maybe we should punch him." Karen said

That brought him out of the trance.

"Wait so you're saying that you Karen and Snape report to Dumbledore?" he asked confused.

"Pretty much yeah." I said

"Draco I understand if you want no part in this I completely understand but…" he cut me off.

"I'm with you all the way." He said.

"awwww." Karen said I looked at her and she left.

Draco moved over to sit next to me.

"I don't get it you're good yet you're bad?" he asked confused.

"I think?" I said shrugging.

He laughed, oh how I loved his laugh.

We started talking about how me and Karen help Dumbledore and he said how he wanted to as well when the trolley passed by.

"Do you want anything dears?" she asked

"sure can I have a chocolate frog." I said

"Of course here you go sweetheart, would you like anything?" she asked Draco once she handed me the frog.

"Bertie Botts' I guess." He said we both paid and she left.

We stayed talking for the rest of the time until we were near Hogwarts.

"I'm going to go change." I said "See you on the platform okay." I said as I was leaving he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"Okay see you on the platform." He said

I walked looking for Harry and Ron and 'Mione mostly because they had my trunk and also because I really owed them an apology. I found them and Karen in a compartment not far from where me and Draco were.

"Hey guys." I said

"About time Bella, what happened to I'll meet you on the train?" Ron said not mad but as a joke.

"haha very funny." I said grabbing my uniform and robes.

I left to change and went back with them.

"So who do you think Dumbledore brought to protect us?" I asked.

"We met them when you were with Draco." Ron said

"There's five of them they're all really pale and their parents are teaching at the school." Hermione added.

"Some were acting really weird." Karen added

"What do you mean by weird?" I asked

"Well they were three guys and three girls, but one guy kept looking at this blonde haired girl and then a girl with black hair kept looking at the boy who was looking at the blonde but then the guy next to the short one kept looking at me then at the short one. I was really freaked out." Karen said

"Wow all that happened in what five minutes?" I asked

"Of course not… it happened in ten minutes… duh!" he said

The train came to a sudden halt.

We all got off and I saw Harry smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked

"Ginny and Dean broke up." he said

"Okay so this time maybe you should ask her out." I said

"Already did." He said looking smug.

"she said yes didn't she?" I asked knowingly

He nodded.

I saw Ginny a few feet away from us and ran to her.

"Merlin's beard finally!" I told her.

She laughed and nodded.

Harry jogged and met with us and I left them alone so they could talk.

I saw Draco waiting for me on the platform.

He had his back turned to me.

I quietly went behind him.

"Boo." I whispered

He nearly jumped a foot in the air.

I laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he asked

I just nodded unable to speak from the laughter.

He started tickling me.

"Okay… stop… I'm … sorry… you… win!" I said in between breaths.

"I thought so." He said

Once I caught my breath I simply said "Jerk."

He glared at me playfully.

I smiled back in return.

He pulled me closer to him.

I held his hand and I couldn't help but notice that it was perfect fit.

When we reached the carriages he helped me on, though I didn't need any assistance.

"Thanks." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"anytime." He said sitting next to me.

Blaise and Pansy got on the same carriage as us.

"Hey Blaise it's been awhile." I said

Me and Blaise were friends before I left but lets just say he wasn't happy that I was friends with Harry but he was still my friend.

Pansy was a different story.

"Hey Bella so how was the muggle studies trip?" he asked while Pansy just glared at mine and Draco's intertwined hands.

"Boring do you know how it feels not being able to use magic for almost two years?" I said

"Wow I actually feel bad for you." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what's been going on while I was away?" I asked

"Don't worry you only missed Umbridge." Blaise said

"Who?" I asked

"She took over the school when Dumbledore was '_away'_." He said

"Oh okay?" I said

"I'll tell you about it later." Draco told me.

"So Pansy how've you been?" I asked trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Fine just bored out of my mind. This school hardly teaches you anything." She said

"I agree with you there." I said remembering that I had to keep pretending that I hate Hogwarts; I wasn't with Harry and Ron right now.

"Though someone has to teach the Gryffindors' that they can't do everything and I think you're the perfect girl for the job." Blaise said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well in fifth year during Umbridge Potter tried to teach anyone who hated Umbridge and seemed trustworthy Defense Against the Dark Arts." She replied

"Bloody idiots." I said

"Wow I thought you loved Gryffindors." She said

"Whoa I was able to make you guys believe that I loved them too. I thought at least you guys would see right through it." I lied once again.

Pansy looked like she was about to go into shock any minute now.

Blaise laughed at the look on her face and she blushed.

I was a pretty convincing liar I was so good I was able to make the Cullens think I couldn't lie at all.

"So did you hear we're getting seven new students and two new teachers?" Pansy asked

"Yeah I hea… wait seven I thought it was six?" I said confused.

"No it's seven and I also heard that they all came from the same place, but six of them all hate the other kid." She said

"Wow I don't think I want to meet them." I said as the carriage stopped in front of Hogwarts.

We all got off and people started checking our bags and asking for our names.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked

"They said it was for security, so I'm guessing it has something to do with your dad." Blaise said

Everyone in the Slytherin knew who my dad was but aside from Slytherin no one knew most thought that either Snape was my dad or that Karen was my sister.

"Right," I saw the trio up ahead they were calling me. "I'll see you guys at the table, okay." I said walking over to Harry.

"Hey." I said

"Why are you talking to Pansy and Blaise?" he asked

""What am I not allowed to have friends aside from you guys?" I asked

"No but, why with Slytherins?" he sneered the name.

I knew he hated Slytherins but I'm a Slytherin and he hangs out with me.

"What's wrong, I'm a Slytherin, Karen's a Slytherin?" I said trying not to lose my temper

"Yeah but you and Karen are one of the very, very rare good Slytherins." He said.

"Really I know of four." I said and stormed off to the Slytherin table.

"What happened with Potter?" Blaise asked

"Why did anything have to happen?" I said still a bit upset.

"I don't know maybe because I've known you since first year… or maybe your hair still has a bit of red in it." Blaise said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what did happen with Potter?" Draco asked

"He thinks I shouldn't be hanging out with Slytherins." I said

"I think he's forgetting that you are a Slytherin." Pansy said

"Blaise was right someone needs to know them off that high horse of theirs." I said

We all laughed at that.

The first years walked in and were snorted into their houses us along with Gryffindor got the most kids a few went to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

I saw Luna talking with a new kid.

"Hey Karen." I said as she walked towards us.

She sat next to Blaise.

"Hey guys, sorry I was with Luna she is such a drag." She said but I knew she was lying we had to it was our cover story.

Pansy nodded I agreement.

She was about to say something when the golden owl spread its wings meaning the headmaster was about to speak.

We all shut up and paid attention.

"Welcome back students as you all are aware you were each searched upon your arrival.  
this is just a precaution. Now let me tell you a story:  
there was once a young man by the name of Tom Riddle he seemed like a perfectly fine boy he went to school here slept under this roof he went to his classes like you…" I started to ignore him I didn't want to hear what he said about my father.

"Now enjoy the feast!" I heard the last part.

The food appeared on the table and we all started eating I saw Harry talking to Ginny, Ron and Hermione and they all would look over here every five minutes.

I rolled my eyes and starting putting food on my plate.

After we all finished Dumbledore went back up to the podium.

"As some of you may have heard we will have seven new students, please welcome the Cullens and Mr. Black." He said and I choked on my pumpkin juice.

"Bella are you okay?" Draco, Blasie and Pansy asked at the same time I nodded trying to catch my breath.

"What happened?" asked Draco

"Remember how I told you I met some vampires and a shape shifter in America?" I asked

"Yeah, so?" he asked

"That's them." I said motioning to the Cullens

His face became angry then softened when he looked back at me and he kissed me.

I quickly pulled away.

"Not here." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded someone had brought out the hat once again

"Black, Jacob" Professor called out and my head snapped up Jake

Jake was here too.

So I guess this is the one the others hated.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out

"Cullen, Alice"

"Hufflepuff"

"What the bloody hell is a Hufflepuff anyways?" Blaise asked

I shrugged

"Cullen, Edward."

"Hufflepuff."

"Cullen, Emmett"

"Gryffindor."

"Cullen Jasper"

"Ravenclaw."

"Cullen Rosalie"

"Ravenclaw." I choked on my pumpkin juice… again

"Wow the bitch has brains." I whispered to Draco.

She glared at me

Denali, Tanya"

"Hufflepuff." And with that someone came and took the hat back to the headmasters office.

Dumbledore came back to talk.

"I would like the Cullen's, Mr. Black, Mrs. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley to stay after for a while. Now off to bed pip pip." He said

"Wow first day of class and we're already in trouble… new record." I said Blaise rolled his eyes, and followed the rest of the school back to the common rooms.

We walked up to the teachers table where the Cullens and Jake long with everyone else was waiting.

"I would like you all to meet the Cullens." Dumbledore said


	6. Chapter 6

"thank you, I have called you here to inform you that you will no longer be staying in your house dorms.  
The seven of you will be sharing one common room while the cullens will be staying in a room not far from yours, and I was hoping that could be sharing your common room seeing as hes not welcome with the Cullens." Dumbledore said 

"sir why must the Cullens stay so close I believe draco, Karen and I could take care of things seeing as who our parents are I doubt they'll come after harry when I'm in the room, I mean they expect me to be giving them information on you and harry." I said

"Well miss Riddle I hope you are correct but let us remember how crazy your mother is and how determined your father is." He said and honestly I couldn't really disagree my mother could be a psycho bitch.

"very well." I said taking a sip of the pumpkin juice I still kept from the feast.

"I was also hoping you would be able to teach the Cullen and mr. black magic in your spare time, seeing as you knew the cullens and you are related to mister black…" he trailed off

"of couse, if that's alright with everyone else." I said

everyone nodded, "then it's settled, now I would like to introduce you to…" I cut him off

"professor may I do the introductions?" I asked

"Very well, but a professor will be wait to taking you to your dorms, but before I go I would like to know what subjects you will be teaching." He said

"defense against the dark arts." I said

"charms." Draco said

"transfiguration." Karen said

"astronomy." Hermine said

"care for magical creatures" ginny said

"Potions" harry said

"Divination" Ron said smiling

I raised my eyebrows, he shrugged.

"Very well goodnight." Dumbledore said and walked off.

I looked towards the Cullens.

"So how have you all been since I left?" I asked

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked

"Edward!" esme scolded

"alright seeing as none of you remember me I shall reintroduce myself, my name is bellatrix calamarie riddle- lestrange-black." I said

"black wasn't that the name of the boy that was evil wasn't his name tom riddle?" Rosalie asked

"wow I didn't think you had brains, but seeing as you do: yes it was his name, now he's known as voldemort, or to me and me only daddy." I said

I loved watching the reaction on the cullens faces.

"so I'm not ringing any bells?" I asked

They still looked as clueless as ever, bloody hell and I thought vampires were supposed to be quick.

"maybe this will jog your memory." I said and tripped purposely. 

Jasper, Rosalie and jake looked like they had figured it out.

"So jazz who am i?" I asked

"Well I'm not sure how, but I think your bella swan." He said

"ding, ding, ding and we have a winner." I said

Draco, Karen, and Ron laughed, while harry, Ginny and 'Mione were trying not to laugh.

" prove it." Tanya said 

'Prove what?" I asked acting clueless.

" prove your ugly, stupid bella swan, who couldn't hold a bpyfriend because of her looks." Tanya said

No I was pissed off and by the looks of it so were draco and Karen.

"okay how about this." I said

I made my long black hair become short and brown and my skin get a little less pale and I turned my eyes brown.

"Happy?" I said making my voice change so it no longer had the british accent.

They all nodded flabbergasted(A/n: I just had to add that word.)

"Good." I said once I had changed back into my normal self.

"Now lets get on with the intros." I said

"this is jacob black, son of regulas and sarah black, and he's my cousin." I said a bit proud.

"Good news jake I'm actually sixteen, not eighteen." I said

His face showed he was still confused.

"next we have emette Cullen, he is Rosalies' mate and has super strength, next we have Rosalie she is emettes mate as you may have guessed. She as no real power other than beauty." I said sounding like I was giving introductions to the king.

"then we have jasper, we don't really know who jaspers mate is seeing as it's sure as hell not alice, jasper has empathy meaning that he can control your emotions as well as feel them." I said I noticed jaspers hand raised as if he wanted to ask a question.

"yes jasper?" I said

"what do you mean my mates not alice?" he asked

"you mean she hasn't told you, shes in love with Edward that's why you felt her emotions so pissed off when she was around Edward and Tanya." I said

"Alice is this true?" he asked her.

"No jasper of course it's not." She pleaded.

"liar, your emotions say otherwise." He said.

She kept glaring at me, just as I was about to continue with the intros she lunged for Karen, but jasper caught her before she could reach her aww, he likes Karen.

"leave them alone alice." Jasper growled while the rest of the family moved away.

"thanks." I said since karen was still in shock.

"As I was saying Alice mary brandon can see the future,"

"Twanney" I heard Ron cough

"though her visions are a hell of a lot worse than mine." I added

"What do you mean, you can see the future?" Jake asked confused.

"exactly that Jake, I can see the future,  
now as I was saying, alice brandon is obssesed with edward mason.  
now we have edward Mayson who is known to be an obssessive jerk who tried to break my heart…  
keyword tried, don't worry draco I only love you."  
I added just to piss off edward, draco kissed me.

I don't know how long we kissed but I heard someone clear their throat and we relunctly broke apart.

"um… where was I?" I asked

"Edward mayson." Ron said.

"oh right, he's a mind reader, not a very good one seeing as he cant read a wizards mind, edward makes esme and carlise think he's the golden boy when in reality hes a douchebag ." I said smuggly.

"Edward and Alice along with Tanya have no real mate." I added just for fun.

"next of course we have tanya, she like alice is obssessed with edward and would even kill for him, and once again no power." I said

Now we can't forget about carlise and esme now can we? Esme is the motherly figure of the family, and carlise is of course the fatherly figure."

"Now Cullens, Hale, Brandon, mayso and whatever your last name is these are my lifelong friends, Karen Matthews, Hermione granger, harry potter, ron weasly, and ginny weasly." I said

"what about me?" draco asked

"Wait, let me finish, and this is Draco my boyfriend." I said kissing him once more though this time not as long.

"now everyone follow me." I said

We met professor snape at the door and he led us to our dorms silently.

Me and draco hung around in the back talking about nothing in particular.

"Bella may I have a word with you?" jasper asked

"sure jazz, draco can you give me a minute?" I asked he nooded and went to talk to Karen

"yes jazz?" I said

"well I was wondering if I could share the common room with you guys instead of with the Cullens." He asked

Damn it now what was I going to do?

(****************)

Hey guys sorry about the long wait I had school and hw and projects, okay so now I have news and some of you are going to hate me for it I know, but I'm giving up fanfiction, that's the bad news, the good news is I haven't been the one writing this one, just adding the notes my cousin in Laredo has been writing them, but she doesn't like attention so she's been e-mailing them to me with her moms e-mail.

I only wrote lost love, sorry but I did it for my cousin, so I've sent all the information to her about the user so don't be alarmed if the name changes but I doubt it will.

Her name is anabell and she's in Laredo well that's all the info I'm giving out… by the way the hw and school notes was from her, as was the rest of the story, shes also been the one writing a new kind.

I really am sorry but I love her like a sister and I would do anything for her sorry once again I hope you can forgive her, and me…


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or harry potter

_(***)

"jasper…. I don't know…. It's not really up to me." I said

"never mind bella, it's fine." He said

I felt all the guilt wash over me, I wouldn't want to share a room with Edward and alice either.

"wait." I said "you can stay in our room as well." I said

He scooped me up and carried me in a circle.

"thank you so much bella." He said as he put me down

Draco wasn't too happy to see jasper carry me and quickly wrapped his arms around me while jasper went back to talking to Rosalie.

"here we go the cullens room." Snape said disgust clear in his voice. He obviously didn't like the Cullens, wow we had something in common other than the whole fake death eater thing.

"what will your password be?" he asked

"family." Esme said

Snape rolled his eyes.

"very well." He said and whispered the old password and new one to the picture.

They entered and snape led us to our common room.

"snape, why did Dumbledore bring them, I doubt it was for safely, I mean I pretty sure _they_ won't attack while I'm with them." I said

"I agree with you bella but Dumbledore has his reasons, and I trust him, he gave **both** of us second chances, for that we should be grateful." He said

"fine, but I don't like it, I think he's finally lost it." I said

He chuckled.

"password?" he asked

"butter beer." I said before anyone else could respond.

"there you are." He said and walked down the corridor.

"oh and bella Dumbledore wants you all to start teaching tomorrow." He said as he kept walking.

The common room was stunning, there was a couch in fornt of the fire place just like in any other common room along with the arm chairs on either side of it. The window was showing a full moon and the stars surrounding it.

The stairs were different unlike in a normal common room here there wasn't a stairway separating the boys and girls dorms there was just one main stairway that, form what I could see, separated into different rows on different levels.

"come on lets see our dorms." I said and started up the stairs.

Hermione had the first room she shared that room with Ginny, next came Ron him and Harry shared that floor.

After that we had Jasper and Karen sharing a floor, aww I tried to hold in my laughter at that.

She liked him it was clearly visible, but still she wasn't the most experienced around boys.

"jasper if you have any questions about how to decorate the room ask Karen, kay?" I said

He nodded and we continued up the stairs.

It was just me, jake and draco left.

We got to the top floor, the stairway split into two and on one side it had _Jacob black _written oin it and on the other it had _bellatrix and draco._

Shit this was not good.

(*******)-

So what do you think review


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long ass time so here the new chap.

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah you know how this goes.

Now I'm convinced Dumbledore's lost his marbles, I mean me and Draco sleeping together, we haven't even been on one date yet, hell we've hardly been alone together since we were talking outside Borgins and Burkes.

I was seriously now considering the fact that old dumbles had finally gone bonkers. "You know if you want I can sleep in the common room, or if you still uncomfortable with that I can go back to the slytherin dorms." He said

" you I'm sure Parkinson would love that." I mocked, he laughed I felt butterflies fill my stomach, so this is what love really feels like no pretending, wait, wait, wait hold it, love did I really just think I loved him.

"Bella, I'm going to bed, kay." Jake said bringing me back to reality.

"yeah sure jake, I'll start teaching you everything tomorrow, so go to bed early your stuff should already be in your room, night Jake." I said

"Night Bella, you two…"

"Draco." He responded before I could.

"goodnight then." He said and walked off.

"Come on it's now or never." I told Draco, who simply nodded and followed me in the room.

There was a huge king size bed in the center of the room our trunks were by the wardrobe, and some of our clothes were already hung up.

The walls were white just like everyone elses' there was a desk in one of the corners near a huge window looking over black lake. There was also a couch near the window as well, a few feet away from that was a door which I assumed led to the bathroom.

"not that bad." Draco said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"yeah it actually a lot better than the normal dorms, now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." I said grabbing some clothes before I went into the bathroom.

I woke up early the next morning with Dracos' arms wrapped around my waist his light snoring at my ear, the light was streaming in from the window.

I tried to get up without waking Draco, sadly he was light sleeper.

"morning." I whispered

"morning." He said kissing my head.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, then get ready to start teaching, you should do the same. Especially the whole brushing teeth thing." I teased I got up and ran to the bathroom, but of course he was faster than me and caught my arm and pulled me towards him, and kissed my cheek.

" okay, you can go now." He said

"oh so now I need your permission to get dresses?" I teased

"Yes, Yes you do, is that a problem?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

I pressed myself close to him and whispered in his ear, "no, no not a problem at all." I saw a shiver go down his spine. I smirked inwardly and walked to wardrobe and pulled out some jeans and a random shirt.

I quickly changed and brushed my teeth.

Draco walked out of the bath wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt and he had the top part of his buttons undone.

"nice hair." he smirked I looked up and noticed my hair kept changing colors… stupid emotions.

"I just can't choose what color I should have it today." I said

"try red, a dark deep red." He said I nodded focusing on the color.

"what'd ya think?" I asked

"I like it red suits you." He said

I looked in the mirror, my hair was a little below my shoulders and almost blood red, I like it, I dicded to keep my eyes at the normal purple.

"lets go." I said

Hey guys I know it's short but I'm kinda having writers block for this story and a new kind, so if you have any suggestions let me know in the review and I'll give you credit.

Also check out the poll I have on my bio.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay okay don't kill me, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time I know it's just I've been really busy so I'll try to make this chap extra long for you guys okay then I'll go on to update a new kind….

Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda you know the drill.

I ran down the stairs screaming onto every floor making sure everyone was awake.

Turns out harry was already dressed and in the common room with ron and hermoine and jasper.

"Merlin bella do you really have to scream that loud I think you popped my bloody ear drum!" ron shouted

"Well it's not like it matters Ronald, it's not like you ever really paid any attention." I said while harry chuckled and mione was trying her best not to laugh out loud and draco had a smirk on his face.

"well I might've used them in the future, you never know." He said hitting his ear as if that would help.

"Oh, of course you would've forgive me for stopping something that was never going to happen." I said trying to sound sincere, which made harry choke on his pumpkin juice much like I did last night.

Karen was coming down the stairs and tripped on the last five steps, but before she could fall jasper caught her…. Me and mione were struggling to hold back our aww's .

"Are you alright?" jasper asked his southern accent showing more than usual as he set her back on her feet, Karen blushed deeply "Yeah, thanks, oh hey guys so who's going to take the first shift with the cullens?" she asked not meeting any of our eyes.

" I am! I wanna see how they manage to deal with me after these few weeks have gone by. Jacob, you coming?" I shouted to the top of the stairs I heard a few grunts and then Jacob came running down the stairs, well more like stumbling down the stairs (wow he has the blood of a noble Black crap I'm screwed) and ginny came down after him fully dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt her hair up in a ponytail.

"Good morning everybody," she said running up to harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek, I saw ron getting red.

"Well now that everyone's here lets go!" I shouted pulling harry, ginny and mione along with me. Draco, ron and Jacob followed while Karen and jasper stayed near the back of the group.

"I think they make a cute couple, don't you?" mione asked randomly.

"Who? Harry and ginny?" I asked confused

"No silly, Karen and Jasper." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I guess they do, they are cute together." I said looking back and seeing Karen and jazz deep in conversation.

We were one of the first ones in the dining hall, seriously it was practically empty except for two or three other students.

No Slytherins, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah abbot and Neville Longbottom.

We all split our separate ways me, Draco, Jacob and Karen to Slytherin.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to Gryffindor.

And Jasper to Ravenclaw.

All the teachers were seated in their usual seats including Esme and Carlise who were staring at me as if looking to see any of the old Bella left in me.

"stop staring, I'm not your Bella anymore." I sneered and by the look in their eyes I knew they got the message.

"what was that Trix?" Karen asked

"Nothing, it's not important right now." I said loading my plate up with bacon, egg, toast and filling my cup with pumpkin juice.

We all ate quickly and I grabbed a brownie on my way out, knowing that with the cullens I wouldn't be able to have lunch until much, much later.

I ran to the cullens room and I started banging, and when I say banging, I mean kicking, yelling, and pounding on the door. "Open the fucking door! I don't have time for any of your shit at the moment so open the bloody door! I swear to merlin if this door doesn't open if five seconds I'm gonna-" I didn't get to finish the threat as Alice opened the door and she full on glared at me.

"You, what the hell do you want!" she shouted.

"Shut up pixie I've had enough of you over my last two years with you and I'm sick of you, I despise you. I look at you and I feel sick to my stomach." I said "So don't give me any of your bull shit right now, understand? Because I can crush you in three seconds flat, and I have half a mind to do exactly that right now! But since you're protecting harry and the golden trio and the rest of the weasleys, I'm not so just be a good little girl and shut the bloody hell up!" I shouted and I felt a lot and I mean a lot lighter, I've been holding all of that in since I got to forks and had to start this whole bull shit.

She stayed staring at me wide eyed.

"Alice what's going on… oh, hello bella, long time no see." Edward said taking a hold of my hand and trying to kiss it when I pulled away disgusted.

"I'm gonna make sure the next few months of your life are going to be pure hell, a pain in the arse." I said.

"Bella, bella, bella, I know you want me, you've wanted me since the first time you saw me in the cafeteria in Forks, haven't you bella? Tell me the truth." He said in a voice that I guessed was supposed to sound seductive.

"woooow, so this is the true idiot I was supposed to fall in love with, thank merlin's bollocks you left when you did, because quite frankly I'm not sure how much longer I could've taken your…dramatics? Yeah, not the right word… oh I know the perfect word gayness! Oh yes, so much better." I said smugly.

He simply glared at me and so did alice I simply stood there grinning.

"Belly bear!" I heard emette shout from somewhere inside the room.

'"just get dressed all of you now, I'll be back in three minutes and you better be ready if not I'm pulling you out whether you're ready or not." I said and went up to my room, grabbed my wand and some shoes and ran back down to see everyone waiting outside the door.

I ran out the door before anyone could stop me and started banging on the cullens door (again).

"Open up! You can't hide in there forever! God you take forever I thought vampires had super speed!" I kept kicking the door (well portrait really) you know what screw it. "Family" I said and it swung open.

I saw inside it was decorated much like the house in forks… plain! Rosalie was sitting on the couch reading _Hogwarts: A History._

"Wow, so the bimbo can read, back in forks I was starting to have my doubts." I said letting my Slytherin side come out to play.

I saw her get angry but she took a deep breath to calm herself… does that breathing thing actually work, well not for me I mean I try that but I only manage to piss myself off more, oh well guess I'm about to find out.

"Bella, it's been a long time hasn't it?" she said smiling I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch, it's only been like four weeks." I said she sighed

"Bella I never really hated you, I envied you for being human." She said

"Oh and what now that you see I'm a wizard you suddenly wanna be best friends, well sorry those slots are filled, by Hermione granger and Karen Matthews. You had your chance in fact I tried being friends with you back in forks remember that? But what did you do? You pushed me aside treated me like shit, so I gave up and then well you left I thought maybe if I gave you just one more chance if when eddie left you might've stayed, maybe you hated me so much you would've felt some sort of pity for me and said goodbye, because you know what rosie I actually like you and emette you two were the one thing I truly liked about Forks even if you were a major bitch." And all throughout all this crap I didn't raise my voice from above a whisper.

"Bella I had no idea… I mean if I'd known…" she trailed off.

"Forget it. I did perfectly fine without you and I'm still good now so I really don't care." I said running up the stairs pulling people out (well vamps but you get the point.) mostly everyone was dressed Emette was wearing jeans and a green shirt and a backwards cap that had Yankees sign on it. Carlise was wearing jeans and a white tee. Esme had jeans as well and a violet shirt that reached up to her elbows along with some flats compared to the others who were wearing nikes.

Alice wasn't out yet I ran into her room and found her wearing some short shorts and a black bra, well I did say I was pulling everyone out as they were, I dragged her into the hallway while she kicked into the air… man I love levitation.

I ran into my dear sweet eddies room and he was in boxers… not a sight I wanted to see, while Tanya was wearing nothing but her bra and panties I think I just gagged.

I levitated them as well and pulled them out of the room.

"What the hell! Why the fuck am I floating!" Tanya shouted

"You're floating because I want you to float so now I want you to shut the bloody hell up and since you decided to ignore my warning I'm gonna parade you along the corridors because you simply refuse to get dressed. Understand or do I have to go slower for you to process what I'm saying?" I said with a smirk much like dracos.

She 'ughed' and punched the air trying to look for something that would stop her from moving on.

"Bella, come on you're like my sister, you wouldn't do anything to harm your sister, now would you?" Alice said

"Oh, of course not, but you see. You. Are. Not. My. Sister. And if you insult me by saying that we are related in any way ever again I will cause you so much pain that you will never be able to think again let alone shop or walk or talk. Do you understand that you evil, little slut and you know what Jasper deserves so much better than a whore like you a greedy little prostitute like you. He deserves so much better than you, he deserves a woman with a kind heart and a caring personality. Someone who won't rip his heart out, someone who truly and deeply cares about him and when he finds her I'll make sure she's not a home wrecking little bitch like you!" I sneered, and everyone, everyone, even Edward was in shock I felt my eyes water Jasper was like a big brother to me I was sad I didn't try harder to talk to him when I was in Forks, in fact I deeply regret it.

"Do you mean that, as in everything you said." I heard Jasper ask from behind me.

"yeah, you've grown to be like a brother to me jazz, and you don't deserve the shit alice has put you through." I said blushing a bit when I saw that the gang was standing by the door, looking shocked and speechless, yeah I can be deep and sensitive, in your face mom!

"Great, great, great, now that you've all had your heart felt moment can we get down?" Edward asked, now's my time to have a little fun, I decided to let out my death eater side for a while, she's been dying to be let out.

"Of course," I picked up my wand lifting him up higher, I lowered it quickly making him hit the floor hard.

"Bitch, what the hell was that for!" he growled

"Everything. Everything you've done in the past you sick disgusting despicable asshole. Now everyone, come a long time for your first lesson: Never, Never consider me weak, or a liar, and never try to harm my family, or take me for granted. Because I will get revenge." I said and just to prove my point I picked them all up again and walked out of the room.

So guys, what do ya think. I'll update my other story later, but I was thinking of starting a new story a percy Jackson one it's gonna be luke/oc, nico/oc, percy/annabeth.

I'm sorry about the long wait but I've had a lot of work and now that it's spring break I finally have time to update.

I really do hope you like it now that you've seen a new different side of bella.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I haven't updated in a long time, I'm sorry but it took me a long time to write this chapter, mainly because I had a really bad case of writers block. So I hope you like this.

"okay, let's start off with our first lesson, shall we?" I asked sarcastically.

"okay I assume all of you have your wands." I continued when they all pulled out their wands and I pulled out my own, 9 ½ willow flexible with dragon heart string and phoenix feather core, not bad.

"okay let's start off with my favorite spell that's not illegal, everyone pair up into groups of two, Emmett, come up here please, I need someone to demonstrate." I said as Emmett walked up and everyone else grouped together: Jake and Jasper, Edward and Tanya, Carlise and Esme, Rosalie and Alice.

"okay, good, now everyone look up here, we're going to start off with the easiest spell I know. The same spell I use on Eddie here." I grinned and continued

"You know which one I'm talking about don't you Edward?" I said with an evil glint in my eye and a smile that would've had my father running for the hills, and I enjoyed the shiver that ran through him.

I shook myself out of the trance. "Alright everyone say it stupfy." I paused and waited for them to repeat it.

" Okay, now that we've got that down let's move on. Emmett, you ready?" I asked he nodded. "Hell ya! Bring it on lil sissy!" he shouted. 'lil sissy?' oh hell no.

"one, two, three, Stupfy!" I shouted sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

"sorry about that Em." I said laughing a bit, I mean I did warn him right? I didn't? oh well, whoops.

Now after you get thrown into a wall at full force which in Emmett's case caused a crater, which the room fixed in it's own accord, I expected him at least a little bit mad, not asking me if we could do that again.

"um, sure, I guess." I told him.

I mean what would you say if a vampire asked you to make him crash through a wall?

"Okay everyone together now, alright." I said

"one, two, three, stupfy!" I said as did mostly everyone else in the room.

I watched as Emmett went flying into the wall, again, his grin still in place.

I saw that both Edward and Tanya flew towards the wall, along with Alice, Jasper, and Carlise.

"okay good we're making progress, now I want all of you to keep trying this spell and I'll walk around helping out when necessary." I said and watched as Emmett joined Rosalie and Alice.

I saw that they all pretty much had in down, even Tanya the bitch had it right, surprisingly.

I ducked as Edward sailed over my head and into the wall.

"okay now I think it's time I showed you how to block the spell." I said gesturing for Jake to come join me, and Emmett to join Jasper for now.

"okay jake, hit me with your best shot." I said and prepared myself for a weak blow.

"Stupfy!"

"Protego!" I said but boy was I wrong his spell was really strong and threw me halfway across the room.

Now I know how everyone else felt.

I got up and stretched my arms and moved my shoulders, well, Jacob really was a Black after all.

"holy shit, Bella, I'm so sorry." He said, well at least now I know why Jasper was the only one who kept flying across the room and Jacob never did.

"relax, Jake I've had worse." I said

"aw, did the little human get hurt?" Tanya mocked.

I flicked my wand and watched as she hung upside down and just as Edward was going to help her I pick her up so that her feet were touching the ceiling, and smiled.

I didn't even bother to respond to her comment.

"okay Jake, let's try that again, just the way you had before." I said

"Stupfy!"

"Protego!" I said this time the spell rebounded and hit Tanya who, was free of the spell and flew towards the doors, that opened just in time, luckily Draco had excellent reflexes and ducked just in time.

"Close call there, don't you think Trixie?" he asked with a smirk.

"For you maybe, but for me, well I'd just have to say it's an accident waiting to happen." I said mimicking the smirk.

"oh, really, is that so?" he said casually walking up to me.

"yes, it does seem so, doesn't it?" I asked wrapping my arms around him when he got close enough.

"yes, well, I think it's time for someone else to take a turn teaching the idiots." He said.

"hmm, I think you're right, okay class dismissed, everyone go outside for flying lessons." I said with a slight smile I honestly couldn't wait to see the dumbasses fall off their brooms.

As they all left I assumed Draco would follow, instead he held my arm not allowing me to leave.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" I asked him

"Bella, all games aside, how are we going to fool your parents, it's going to be a challenge. I mean we have to kill Dumbledore, how the bloody hell are we going to-" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Be careful about what you say out loud, we don't need anyone else hearing that. We've risked too much, me, you, Karen, all of us, we can't risk being caught this early in the plan." I heard a gasp somewhere near the doors, they were wide open, I didn't see anyone, but if I learned one thing from Harry it's that just because you can't see something doesn't mean they're not they're not there.

"we'll meet here after dinner with Karen and talk about it then, alright?" I asked.

He nodded, mainly because I still had my hand over his mouth which quite frankly didn't let him say much.

I removed my hand, "Good, now let's go." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips and pulledhim along the grand hallway, down the stairs, and out on to the quidditch field.

So I hope you guys like this I'll update the other story soon if you have any ideas for the next chap message me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, okay I know some of you must really hate me right now because I haven't uploaded in a while, and I'm just going to let you know now, I don't really have a valid excuse anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Harry potter, just Karen**

By the time Draco and I got to the quidditch pitch Harry, and Ginny looked frustrated, and the Cullens looked confused, the only one who seemed to understand any of it was Jasper.

And I think I should mention that the only reason was because Karen was helping him, ah young love, what can you do to stop it?

Jake was off to the side talking to Hermione and Ron, who looked a bit angry to see Jake talking to Mione.

"It's about damn time Bella, I swear I was about to send them into the forest and let the spiders have them." Harry said grinding his teeth a bit when Alice called him to ask how you got the broom to fly.

"Okay, how about me, Harry, and Ron against Ginny, Hermione, and Karen, show you guys how to get the brooms to fly while playing a short friendly game?" I volunteered.

"And what is your boyfriend going to be doing?" Tanya, who by the way was still in her underwear, sneered

"He's going to make sure you don't break anything." I said in a baby voice, I really have to stop talking to my mother. Draco smirked at my voice and I saw Harry shiver from the corner of my eye.

Ginny brought the brooms out while Harry went to get the Quidditch equipment from Madam Hootch.

I glanced over at Karen and Jasper, who were standing quite close to each other, if I may add and if you looked really close you could see them leaning closer together.

*Vision*

"Harry please don't do this." I said as I grabbed on to his hand.

"Why not, do you suddenly care about me now? It's too late Belle." He said trying to pull his hand out of my grip.

"Harry, please, I can't lose you, I love you!" I shouted

"What?"

"Harry I love you, so much, it hurts, please I can't lose you, I just can't." I begged holding on to his tighter.

He looked at me his green eyes intense, filled with a feeling I couldn't comprehend.

"Do you really mean that or are you just lying to me, again?" he asked

" I love you Harry." I repeated, "Please don't go." I said

He pulled me close to him and put his lips on mine, and I immediately responded.

His lips were soft and his breath was sweet they reminded me of honey, it was a lot different than kissing Draco I'll have to admit, and yet I didn't know who I liked kissing more.

He pulled away a bit later "Belle, I have to go." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "I know, here." I said giving him my locket.

"Belle, you love this necklace." He said trying to give it back

"You can give it to me when you get back." I said

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said giving him one last kiss before he left; it was short, but just as sweet.

I watched him as he walked out the wooden doors.

*Vision*

"Hey Belle!" I shook my head a few times and turned to see Harry calling me, he had my broom in his hands and the trunk in back of him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said looking at Draco who had his eyes on me, how could I betray him like that?

I felt sick to my stomach, maybe a little friendly game would help clear my head.

I mounted the broom and took to the sky.

**hey guys yeah I know kind of a crappy chapter, I'll try to make the next one better, till next time guys!**


End file.
